The present invention relates to a clamp for supporting the flexible sheet used for isolating the teeth, during certain dental operations.
The putting into position of an operating field isolating the tooth from the buccal area is a practice which is unanimously advised.
The most current method consists in using a barrier formed by a flexible sheet commonly constituted by a sheet of rubber. This is perforated with a very small diameter (for example of the order of 3 millimeters) and then distended so as to surround the tooth, to be isolated, on which it will be placed.
In order to avoid this sheet of rubber being able to become disengaged off the tooth on which it is installed, in the course of the operation, it is kept in place by a clamp fixed to the neck of the said tooth.